


Life Amongst the Chaos

by xPhoenixFlamex



Series: world fragments [5]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But I'm still here, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, The Fandom can die, The series can be cancelled, headcanons, some lines and scenes taken directly from the series, some made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: Started in honor of the year anniversary of Mianite Season Three official declared "not happening".A collection of headcanons, missing moments, or forgotten memories from Mianite written in a series of ficlets and drabbles and placed together in one neat story.The series may be over, but the world we created together doesn't have to die with it.





	Life Amongst the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked as "completed" because technically, it can be completed at any time. That does not mean it will not be updated or added to.

 

Ianite smiled quietly to herself as she looked upon the newest arrival of the land that had been named after her brother. The inhabitants were few, and their interactions with the gods - her brothers - were scarce. Despite this, both had already pledged their allegiance to opposing sides. The one with the dark hair and impressive aim preached the word of Mianite, while the green-skinned silver-tongued one swore his soul to Dianite. 

The new one was decidedly neutral thus far, but already threw out joining her brother in the Nether realm so that his lone follower - Thomas, they called him - wouldn’t be alone. If she was honest with herself, she could see him as a prime candidate for herself. Not that they knew of her yet. They had speculated the existence of a third god to rule the End, but she had not revealed herself to them. She was far too weak to do so, no matter how much she wished to step in and play her part in restoring the natural balance of the world.

“You know what,” Thomas, Dianite’s follower, joked to the others. She was impressed that he had managed to stay on somewhat good terms with Tucker, Mianite’s devotee, despite their opposing views. It was a good trait they both held - one she respected and regarded highly. “I’m becoming an outlaw myself. Like - Nemesis. That’s gonna be my nickname from now on. Nemesis.”

“How do you go and become more of an outlaw than you already are?” Tucker quipped. “You’re working for the Devil.” Ah, there it was again. Devil and God (singular, she discovered after a while of watching them). Those were two references to obviously some beings she and her brothers had not heard of - perhaps a religion of the traveler’s original lands? To be honest, no one knew any of the majority of these travelers, as they appeared from the edges of their domains, obviously from lands far beyond even the view of the gods. 

Thomas chuckled and agreed with Tucker’s sentiment. “You have a really, really good point.”   


“What if you met like the God of the End?” Ah, there it was. She was honestly quite impressed that they speculated on her before they knew properly of her. They had simply deduced that there were three main worlds, and since the other two had gods, the third must have well. Still, what they saw as simple math was a fact typically overlooked. Due to her weak powers, she had slowly become forgotten by many simply because she couldn’t make her presence known. It was something that caused her great strife and sadness, but it seemed that the cycle would be broken with these warriors.

She watched them further, enjoying the distraction from the strife going on in her family. She watched them ponder over the new forest that the priest’s follower had created in the world - one where the leaves were glowstone and the wood was obsidian. It was a beautiful sight in the daytime, and doubtlessly breathtaking at night.

It reminded her too much of a land she had once been a long time ago. She sighed, brushing away the nostalgia. The forest meant nothing, for it had been lost to the Abyss long ago-

“How about the Forest of the Abyss?” She blinked, startled at the newcomer’s words. It was almost as if he had heard her thought. No, she reminded herself gently, that was impossible.

...Unless one was naturally in tune with the universe. Those who were born with the affinity to their god typically became a Priest or a Champion of that god, due to their closeness.

She looked upon the newcomer with new eyes. Jordan, his name was. 

Jordan, who didn’t even know of her, yet already was close enough that he could be a priest.

These new warriors were full of surprises, and they had only been in the land of the gods for a few months. 


End file.
